


High School Dewsical

by orphan_account



Series: The Last Stand and prequels [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I acknowledge how ridiculous the plot is, It takes some inspiration from High School Musical: The Musical: The Series, It’s gonna be fun tho, Multi, There’s some implied Huey/Violet if you squint hard enough, anyone who disrespects the name of this fanfic will be banished to the pits of hell, dont come at me too hard, read if you want, some of the grammar is weird, your criticism is valid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s exactly what it sounds like...
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Louie Duck/B.O.Y.D.
Series: The Last Stand and prequels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991266
Kudos: 10





	1. SOUNDTRACK

Chapter 1: Lemons - LoveLeo


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lemons - LoveLeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m assuming a good number of you are coming from my other work and that’s totally cool. But if for some god forsaken reason you decided to click on my fan fiction without having read my other stuff, then you might be wondering why there’s a soundtrack. The answer is, I wanted one. Each chapter has a song that corresponds with the vibe the chapter has. If you wanna listen to the song that’s cool but it’s totally up to you. I hope you enjoy!

Dewey flamboyantly threw open the large double doors and stepped into the large main hall of Duckburg High-School. The school was bustling with students trying to get to their classes, friends chatting in front of their lockers, and the general chaos that came with the first day. 

The commotion roared comfortingly in Dewey’s ears as he began walking forward confidently; his brothers followed close behind, “Oh yeah, I’m gonna be running this place by midterms.” The blue-clad freshman said, spinning around to face his brothers, “Shouldn’t you be more worried about passing?” Huey said, bewildered at the fact that his brother was walking backward for some reason.

Dewey strolled around to his older brother’s left side and placed a hand over his shoulder, “Oh, my dear Hubert, high-school isn’t about grades. It’s about the eternal battle to be the most popular in the school. Haven’t you seen any movie?” He said dramatically, “All I’m saying is if I were you, I’d take your grades a little more seriously.” Huey said, an eyebrow raised in skepticism, “Who needs grades when your great uncle is the richest duck in the world?” Louie said, looking up from his phone at his eldest brother.

“C’mon Lou, at some point you’re gonna have to stop using that as an excuse,” Huey said, stopping in front of his new locker which was relatively near the entrance to the building, “Yeah, and who says you’re getting anything in the will?” Dewey said challengingly, stopping beside his brothers to open his locker. Conveniently, the three triplets had lockers that were right next to each other, “Of all of us, do you really think I’m the least likely to be in the will?” Louie said, looking back down at his phone to surf social media, “Yes,” His older brothers said in unison.

“Huebert, would you like to walk to Chemistry with me?” Violet said, walking towards the triplets and stopping beside Huey, “Sure,” He started, turning his head towards his friend, “See you guys.” Huey waved and began walking off with the other Senior Woodchuck, “Yeah, B.O.Y.D. wants me to meet him in English. See you, Dewey.” Louie said, looking up from his phone, turning, and waving as he walked off, “I can’t believe those two aren’t together yet.” Dewey mumbled to himself as he pulled out his schedule for the day. 

The first class he had was Algebra, “Aw dammit, I got Mr. Felmer. Lena warned me about him.” Dewey cursed under his breath after reading the name on the sheet of paper. Reluctantly, the freshman pulled his textbook, notebook, and pencils out of his backpack and put them under his arm. With heavy footsteps, he began walking towards his first-period class.

On the way, he observed the gleaming high-school in awe. It was almost as amazing as he had dreamed. All it needed was a couple of posters of him and it would have been perfect. Although, one of the posters caught his eye. In big golden letters it said, “School musical auditions in four weeks (See Ms. Phlack)” Immediately, Dewey stopped in his tracks. This was his dream. Popularity, competition, drama, attention; this was all Dewey had ever wanted, ‘Oh my god, I wonder which musical they’re doing!’ It took all of his willpower not to scream out loud.

The two-minute bell rang loudly in Dewey’s ears and he was snapped back into reality. In response to the sudden time crunch, he began almost sprinting to his first class. The rest of the shining school was a blur as his heightened stamina from years of constant adventuring carried him to his first period just in time. He ran through the doorway just before the final bell rang. When he finally made his way over to his seat he placed his hands on the desk and tried to catch his breath.

“Is everything alright, Dewford?” Mr. Felmer spoke up from the front of the class, his voice wound itself around its victim passive-aggressively, “Yeah...sorry...it’s just...big school.” Dewey choked out, stopping after almost every word to pant and catch his breath, “Please try to be in class by the bell next time.” The elderly man said in a snobby tone, “Wait, but I was on time!” Dewey said, defensively, “No back talking, young man!” The teacher yelled, “Now please take your seat! I don’t want to have to give you detention!” The way he said it, it felt almost like he was challenging the teenager to do something.

Reluctantly, Dewey backed down. Opting to sit down and listen to a boring lecture rather than sit in detention for an hour only to get scolded when he got home. Boring was definitely the right word to describe Dewey’s first period. He preferred to be out doing something or learn through experience rather than through sitting still for 45 minutes. 

Mr. Felmer’s monotonous lecture was only made more boring by his monotone and deadpan stare. Dewey couldn’t help but get distracted. The only problem was, every time he’d look around the room or put his head in his hands, Mr. Felmer would wack the whiteboard with his wooden pointer and say, “I’m sorry, is something on your mind, Dewford?” or, “Am I boring you, Dewford?” He spoke so condescendingly. It drove Dewey nuts.

Finally, when Mr. Felmer was in the middle of talking about some boring math subjects that Dewey didn’t care about, the bell rang and he was dismissed from class. Quickly, he got up and hoisted his school books under his arm. Without making eye contact with his teacher, he began walking out the door as quickly as he could. As he was just stepping out the door, he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

“That was a really boring class, right? I’m super sorry that Mr. Felmer was so mean to you.” Dewey spun around to see who was talking to him only to find it was Rebecca Hughes. She was by far the prettiest girl in their grade, maybe even in the whole school. On top of that, she was smart, funny, kind, and super humble, so she would never admit that any of these adjectives described her.

“Uh...I mean, yeah thanks.” Dewey responded, distracted by the way the light shone off of her dark complexion, “Hey, do you want to come over to my place later this week and I can help you study?” She asked, kindly. Dewey’s face immediately heated up in response to the offer, “Uh...Um, yeah sure, of course.” Dewey stuttered, trying to express his thoughts without looking like an idiot.

“Cool, meet me after school on Wednesday and we’ll walk to my place together. Does that sound good?” She asked, “Yeah, sure! Sounds cool.” He said, excitedly.

“Yo, what’s up nerd.” A voice said as he got hit in the head from behind. A figure came into his field of vision and put their arm around Rebecca, “You talkin’ to my girl?” Dewey’s eyes finally focused and he saw that the figure was none other than Randy O’Connor. Dewey considered the two of them mortal enemies and Randy probably would’ve said the same. Essentially, O’Connor was everything Rebecca was not. He was douchy, snobby, and a total dip-shit. It baffled Dewey as to why the two were dating.

Dewey had dated a few girls in middle school; all snobby, popular, daughters of rich CEOs and businessmen, who asked him out because of his uncle’s money. None of the relationships had lasted more than a month or two. Mostly, because they had all dumped him when he refused to buy them fancy jewelry or clothes. All of them used the same excuses, “But I thought your uncle was the richest duck in the whole world.” or, “It’s super selfish that you guys keep all of that money to yourselves.” The hypocrisy, of course, was not lost on Dewey.

Randy reminded him of those girls, “Hey, Randy.” Dewey greeted the taller teen in a disappointed monotone. The two of them were actually fairly similar when you broke it down. Both of them came from rich house-holds, both of them were on the football team in middle school, both of them were in show choir, and, of course, both of them were always competing for the lead role in the school musical. 

These similarities meant that the two were always at each other’s throats when it came to who was the best, “You better back the hell off from my girlfriend if you know what’s good for you!” Randy spat venomously, “Randy, come on. Why are you always like this?” Rebecca spoke up pleadingly, “Like what, babe?” Randy said, less aggressively, “Why are you always such a dick to everybody?” She responded, noticeably upset, “What are you talking abou-” Randy started, “I’m gonna just go and let you two work this out.” Dewey interrupted, turning to leave for his next class.

Although, in the back of his head he knew that the only thing on his mind for the next two days would be the coming Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This fanfic will update every two weeks. Sorry if that’s too long of a wait but I have two other fics I’m writing and I don’t wanna get burnout. If you liked it leave a kudos and if there’s something you feel I can improve upon comment and let me know. Have a great day.


End file.
